A Tale Of Toys
by blackiechan13
Summary: Toys, Figurines, models call them what you want. Although keep staring at that Deamon Prince figure just hope it doesn't stare back


_**Hello when a friend recommend me to read toyhammer I was quite impressed with the story and what not anywho I felt like making my own thing like it so hope ya enjoy**_

I sit in my cubicle just another office drone punching numbers, I hate my job my boss is a jerk, who loves making my life hell for some reason I get all the sales reports, all the all the graphs and charts, but I can't complain and I actually mean that I can't or I get fired not like everyone else though, no they can complain and get a paid leave I complain and I can get fired I check my watch 3:40 pm nearly time to leave this hellhole, when he comes around the corner the boss who treats everyone like shit

"Bray hey listen do you think you could take these home and work on them" I can hear the glee in his voice as he dumps about fifty tonne's of paper on my desk

"Y-yea sure thing I need the overtime anyway"

"Oh yeah about that well you see our profits are going down, so were making cuts heck I've fired half the office already I had to pull some strings to make sure you weren't fired" yeah didn't fire me so you can keep torturing me

"Alright I get it no overtime at least…."

"Hang on were also docking you pay it was one of the condition for you staying on" I so want to knock him out right now just make a fist and pound his face in, but I resist they were the only ones who took me in when I couldn't get a job so I nod my head pick up the paper and leave I pack it into my bag and get in the elevator and G

"Oh hold the door" I push the open button as a the new bosses assistant walks in "Thanks" I just nod and hit close I sneak a glance at her long legs, long blonde hair soft eyes

"So when did the boss hire models" I smile and look at her which is met with I shy glance my way

"Oh please I'm no model"

"Really when did you quit"

"Stop I'm going red" she isn't lying I look at her cheeks are bright red

"Alright I'll stop" She smiles and nods

"I'm going to guess that Kevin doesn't like you" I flinch not many people call the boss's son by his first name he prefers to be called Mr Jones "Oh I guess by your reaction that he doesn't like you"

"Well he don't like me, but not many people call him by his first name, he prefers Mr Jones" she snickers and smiles, I chuckle as well the door opens and we walk out at the door she says that her name is Julie "Names Bray and listen you should keep an eye on Kevin he's a real creep"

"Don't have to tell me twice creeps me out plenty" I say good bye and head our separate ways when I round the corner I practically jump out of my skin, I'm usually hopeless at that stuff talking to girls and stuff. As I get to my car an old HK that shouldn't run and take of down the road recapping my day, arrived at work and did work assigned by boss, at lunch time ate leftovers then snuck off and played soulstorm for about three hours, then met Julie all in all a good day.

As I open the door to my house I hear the sound of gunfire and the scream for charge I rush into the lounge to find Callum and Josh playing Space Marine online.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Bray"

"Sup Man how was work" Josh and Callum are two friends of mine I let them crash out at my place, every once and a while I don't mind I like the company.

"Ha Eat Shit Hunter43" I chuckle Callum gets like that when he plays online. I walk into my room and chuck on a good set of cloths and walk back out and sit down

"What you guys, been up too then?"

"Same old shit Callum putting resumes out still getting no job and as for me well I just got no gigs its hard being a DJ this day and age"

"Go figure" I smile as Callum gets his ass handed to him by someone called Pikagirl32

"…don't even think about saying anything Bray"

"I wasn't" I smile again must say after a day of my hellhole job but pays the bills. We sat like that for about an hour or so playing space marine kill squad

"Well bray I'm heading off"

"Alright what about you Josh" he nods "Ok see you guys later then"

As Josh and Callum leave I check the fridge and pull out an apple and much on flip through the channels for a while and then nod off on the lounge.

I'm sitting at my office desk with a stack of work, Mr Jones walks past laughing and points at me, with a stack of money he's dragging behind him, I'm so angry at him it burns then I realise that it's all burning my office my job my Boss and I'm laugh at him now, he's in tears while it all burns and I'm just laughing while it all burns then I hear crying a woman's crying I turn and someone's curled up into a ball sounded by tears.

_**Okay I'll leave it here stick with me if you enjoyed I'll post more as I can, now GOODNIGHT!**_


End file.
